internetboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Knife
The White Knife aka Mike Kroon, is Mike's super hero form. His mission is to "cut through the darkness". His powers and origin story was discussed in detail on Episode 43. Powers He has supernatural control over knives. His skin is said to be so white that it cuts through the darkness. He dips his balls in marinara sauce to use his powerful marinara ball attack. (He has sworn to never use this power again, due to the accidental death of a young boy in episode 1) Nemesis's *The Furry Fucker- The original enemy of The White Knife. He became The Furry Fucker when his family was raped by llamas. He captures people and dresses them as furries. Then he fucks them. He is currently deceased. Episode 1- The White Knife VS The Furry Fucker The first episode starts with the origin story of The White Knife, and ends with his first fight against a villain, The Furry Fucker. In the end he kills the Furry Fucker, but accidentally kills a young boy with his powerful marinara ball attack. He vows never to use this power again. Ep1 cover.png Ep1 page 1-2.png Ep1 page 3-4.png Ep1 page 5-6.png Ep1 page 7-8.png Ep1 page 9.png Episode 2- The Black Spoon The second Issue will show his transformation into The Black Spoon. The White Knife Ultimate Series The White Knife Ultimate series is an alternate telling of The White Knife saga. Still containing characters from the original conception, more elements have been added and the origin story has been slightly modified. Story Volume 1 A Sharp Start Issue 1 Mike Kroon is just a normal Canadian full boy, living his life. He is faced with the moral decision over stealing an Xbox game from a bunch of children, and choses to use his age to his advantage. He soon finds he is no match for the children, or the rocks they hold in their hands and is chased towards Dick's Kitchens(An out of business Kitchen equipment factory). There the children stop chasing Mike as Dick's Kitchens is a well known spot used by the Canadian Mafia to store chemicals. Mike is startled by noises and hides in a walk way only to discover Crime Lord Baby Face McGee and Hitman Woody Planks are planning to poison cutlery and then supply them all over the country, in hopes that all of Canada will become ill and overcrowding and not enough treatment in the free health care system will cause people to turn to Private care, a business in which he operates. Mike attempts to stop the two and after hiding for two more hours, jumps from the balcony, attempting to strike his enemies down with a kick. However, the two have already left and to make matters worse Mike falls into a batch of radioactive chemicals mixed with Knives and Forks - seemingly perishing. The next morning, Mike emerges naked with his winky showing. He walks away from the factory as a Radioactive Knife falls from his back into the grass. Title Page Issue1.png Page 1 Issue 1.png Page 2 Issue 1.png Page 3 Issue 1.png Page 4 Issue 1.png Page 5 issue 1.png Page 6 Issue 1.png Page 7 Issue 1.png Page 8 Issue 1.png Title Page Issue2.png Page 1 issue2.png Page 2 issue2.png Page 3 issue2.png Page4 issue 2.png Page5 Issue2.png Page6 issue2.png Page 7 issue2.png Page8 issue2.png Title Page Issue 3.png Page1 Issue3.png Page2 Issue3.png Page3 Issue3.png Page4 Issue3.png Page5 Issue3.png Page6 Issue3.png Page7 Issue3.png Page8 Issue3.png Ultimte Series Characters Mike Kroon/The White Knife - The heroic character who after making a difficult moral decision about bullying finds himself fighting to justice. Baby Face Mcgee - A 46-year-old man who still looks like a baby, he is near the top of the Canadian Mafia hierarchy. Woodland Plankerson A.K.A Woody Planks - A hitman for higher who like The White Knife was contaminated by radioactive substances. Shot with an arrow covered in what was thought to be a poison, the wood from the stem of the arrow splintered inside his blood and transformed his whole body into wood. The Red Cheek - A hero companion of The White Knife who occasionally teams up when in the area of the White Knife. He was born with a red face and has mastered the ability to create blinding light and even heat from his cheeks. He has shown the ability to melt through metal by placing his cheeks to the material. Wally Jizz - The Red cheek's side kick. The Red Cheek found some radioactive juice and was researching its effects so he could combat it in battle. He experimented on it with bottle Jizz he had collected from himself. His house was attacked by Patricia and all the juice was thrown onto his Jizz covered wall. From that Wally Jizz a 1 ft tall ball of Sentient Jizz was born. Patricia - The Red Cheek's love interest, she is the only one he has told his identity too because he loves her so much. She once attacked him when she could smell his collection of Jizz bottles being opened, because she couldn't help herself and needed his penis. The Furry Fucker - Mike's greatest enemy, but also closest friend. Merchandise The white knife has his own signature cereal called "Whiteknifeicalpops" they are extremely hazardous to eat and should never be purchased or ingested. Any complaints about the hazardous meal should be sent to caleb@achievementhunter.com.